Kil'jaeden
Kil'jaeden the Deceiver is the right hand of the Fallen Titan, Sargeras. Above even his comrade, Archimonde the Defiler, he was the Destroyer's chief lieutenant, manipulating the strands of fate in order to ensure the Burning Crusade's consumption of all worlds floating in the Twisting Nether. Since the apparent death of Sargeras, he has become the Master of the Burning Legion - and now seeks vengeance for the setbacks caused by the mortal races of Azeroth. General First in the ranks of the Eredar, the demon lord Kil’jaeden is as vile as he is powerful. Selected twenty-five thousand years ago as a champion and chief liuetenant of Sargeras, ranking above even the now-dead demonlord, Archimonde, Kil'jaeden enslaved the Dreadlords to his will, and their leader, Tichondrius, vowed to follow Kil'jaeden's dark agenda of assimilating every race possible into the folds of the Burning Legion. The Legion's maleficence swallowed world after world, leaving nothing but fire and destruction in their wake. While Archimonde led the Legion's armies, their sheer size and vast potential for destruction can only be attributed to Kil'jaeden having done his job well. Kil'jaeden seems to have no problem keeping his ego from dominating judgment. He is surprisingly forgiving to failed servitors, provided they aren't complete screw-ups, and consistently allows those who serve under him chances to redeem themselves, a policy which acts to cement their loyalty. Kil'jaeden also takes the excuses and explanations of those who serve under him with careful consideration and merit. These policies are in direct contrast to Archimonde's approach, which can be summed up as "succeed or die." Kil'jaeden regards Velen, who was once as close to him as a brother, as his arch-nemesis, and has spent millenia in a fury over what he perceives as Velen's betrayal, much to the confusion of his servitors and Archimonde. Even in this vendetta, however, Kil'jaeden was able to keep his ego safely out of the equation, therby making his vengeance upon the draenei perhaps more terrible than that visited opon any of the Legion's other foes... Biography The Destroyer's Offer and the Flight of Velen Twenty-five millenia ago, the world of Argus was the home of the wonderous Eredar civilization, a race of natural magic-wielders. Kil'jaeden, respected for his intelligence, a genius among a race of geniuses, quickly rose to become one of the three most prominent leaders of the Eredar, along with his colleague, Archimonde and best friend, Velen. Eredar society was shattered when these three leaders were contacted by Sargeras the Destroyer. Sargeras offered a deal: in exchange for their loyalty, the Eredar would gain untold power and prestige. Kil'Jaeden and Archimonde readily accepted, though Velen curiously held back. As the Eredar were preparing to recieve their new powers, Kil'jaeden learned that Velen had sided with Sargeras's enemies, the Naaru, and were in the process of fleeing Argus. Enraged by this "betrayal" Kil'jaeden loosed his new powers and minions on the "Exiled Ones", or Draenei, and relentlessly persued them across the cosmos for five thousand years... but Velen was as cunning as the Deciever, and the Draenei soon vanished from view. The Horde, the Oath, and the Deceiver's Revenge .]] Following the failure of the invasion of Azeroth, some fifteen thousand years after accepting Sargeras's offer, Kil'jaeden was ordered to find a mortal army, who could invade worlds en masse without much difficulty, as the War of the Ancients failed due to power requirements. Kil'jaeden prowled the Nether for millenia for the perfect soldiers- there is no accounting as to how many demons were created through his search. Then, one day, Kil'jaeden heard of a place called "Draenor." Since the word was Eredun, the Deceiver investigated... and found the Draenei. Sharing "Exiles' Refuge" were a race of shamanistic being called "orcs." Intrigued, Kil'jaeden realized that they were exactly what he was looking for. (It is chillingly possible that Kil'jaeden may have recognized Brox's species.) Going straight to the Horde's most respected leader, and using the guise of the orcs' sacred ancestors, Kil'jaeden tricked the elder shaman, Ner'zhul, into thinking that the draenei were plotting against the orcs, and subtly introduced warlock magic and bloodlust to the clans. Eventually, as the Elemental Spirits refused to grant their powers to the shaman, these warlock powers would overtake the orcs. Soon, the clans began to launch successful skirmishes and raids against the draenei, believing it to be their ancestors' will that the they be exterminated. However, soon it became apparent that Ner'zhul lacked the ambition and defiance to successfully carry out these plans, and Ner'zhul, beginning to realize what the pact would do to the Horde, refused Kil'jaeden any assistance, and so Kil'jaeden turned to a budding orc, whose practices in dark sorcery had begun already: The warlock known as Gul'dan. Gul'dan's indomitable lust for power and his selfish disregard of anything but himself made him the perfect pawn for the demon. After proving the orcs' ability to fight the draenei,Mannoroth's blood was given to the orc chieftains, and they degraded into a horrible bloodlust. As both a test of his new minions and a horrific revenge to his wayward brethren, Kil'jaeden ordered Gul'dan finish the slaughter of the draenei in one climactic battle at Shattrath City. The orcs succeeded beyond the Deceiver's expectations. The Second Invasion The Destroyer Returns Kil’jaeden, like the rest of the Eredar warlocks, felt the power of Medivh when he began his astral roaming. Taking this as a sign that Sargeras required his energies elsewhere, Kil'jaeden retreated from Draenor. Aware that the time had come to unfold his stratagem, Medivh manipulated Gul'dan into opening the Dark Portal and sending the Horde deep into Azeroth. His agendas were nearly fulfilled as the Horde made their way into Azeroth, spreading their dark, demonic energies wherever they went. They heralded the destruction that would wipe out any resistance that could be offered to defend against the Legion, destroying the Kingdom of Stormwind, almost completely subjugating Khaz Modan, and enslaving the mighty Alexstrasza. However, two events occurred that would inevitably doom the Orcs' invasion to failure. The first was the assasination of Medivh, which in turn caused the great spirit of the Dark Titan in him to be banished to the Abyss. The second, ironically, was caused by Gul'dan's lust for power, the same that had originally been used to corrupt the Orcs. Gul'dan facilitated the Horde's fall in the Second War by seeking out the Tomb of Sargeras which, as told to him by Sargeras himself through Medivh, he believed would give him all the powers held by the Dark Titan before his played-out defeat in Northrend. As a result of his actions, Orgrim Doomhammer lost nearly half his standing forces and the Orcs lost their one chance of wiping out the last bastion of human power for good. Given enough time to regather and reorganise, the humans followed with a fierce counter-attack that ultimately won them the war. The orcs had failed. The Lich King Kil'jaeden, infuriated, knew that the time had come to take matters into his own hands. Recalling Nathrezim experiments with undead during the War of the Ancients, and realizing that it was free will that led to the downfall of the Orcs (the betrayals of the Stormreavers and the Laughing Skulls), he formulated a most sinister plan: Why not create an army of enslaved undead, under the control of a single cunning mind cowed in fear to the Legion? Calling in an unpaid vendetta, the Deceiver found Ner’zhul within the Twisting Nether, and, seeking for vengeance against the shaman's defiance, tortured the orc for an impossibly long time, destroying his body piece by piece until finally, nothing remained but the shaman's tortured soul. Kil'jaeden offered the remnant of the soul a choice: remain in eternal pain in the Eredar torture dimension, or become the ruler of an army of undeath. Ner'zhul, predictably, chose the latter, and was transformed into the Lich King. Recalling Ner'zhul's previous duplicity and Gul'dan's failure, Kil'jaeden took no chances whatsoever. He refused to give the Lich King a body, instead sealing specially forged armor into a gigantic crystal along with the Lich King's soul. And, just in case Ner'zhul wasn't daunted by immobility, dispatched the Dreadlords to make sure he stayed on task. The Lich King was to succeed where the orcs had failed, His undead servants would wipe out any potential resistance, and raise the unfortunate fallen as undead legions. The Scourge was just that, and wiped out Quel'Thalas and much of Lordaeron to prepare for the Legion's invasion. By the time Archimonde entered Azeroth, only the Sentinels had the strength to oppose them. However, the Lich King, aware of the Eredar's hatred for the immortal Elves, betrayed the Legion by breaking the pact he had forged with Kil'jaeden which bound him to the latter's will. In informing Illidan of the Skull of Gul'dan, he facilitated the death of one of the Legion's most strategic tacticians, Tichondrius and dealt the first blow against the Legion that led to the ultimate fall of their forces in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. The Betrayer Although Kil'jaeden was infuriated at the failure and death of Archimonde, he knew better than to take reckless vengeance. Aware that the Lich King had grown out of his control, he then went about to acquire a new pawn. He found Illidan, and told him that, despite his part in the Legion's downfall, The Deceiver was willing to offer him one last chance at power. Illidan was informed that if he destroyed the Frozen Throne, thus killing the Lich King, that Kil'jaeden would reward him with power beyond his imagination(whether or not Kil'jaeden actually intended to do so is a moot point). Illidan first gained the allegiance of the Naga, who helped him first flee from Kalimdor and then later seek out the Eye of Sargeras. With it, they performed an arcane ritual to tear Northrend, the base of the undead Scourge, apart. Thus, the minions of Kil'jaeden came full circle, back to the power of the Dark Titan. But, due to interferences from Illidan's brother, Malfurion Stormrage, the Eye was instead destroyed before he managed destroy Icecrown. Having failed Kil'jaeden, Illidan instead went on to rescue Tyrande along with his brother. Aware of Kil'jaeden's capabilities, he fled to Outland to evade capture, during which gained the loyalty of one more former night elf race, the Blood Elves. With his new servitors, Illidan eventually moved against the Pit Lord Magtheridon by destroying the dimensional gates Ner'zhul had opened decades before. The stratagem was meant to keep Kil'jaeden and his minions away from Outland and would have stopped Magtheridon from calling in reinforcements. Without any further demonic aid to strengthen his standing forces, Magtheridon was quick to fall before Illidan and his followers But Kil'jaeden was no fool. Because of Draenor's former importance as the homeworld of the Orcs and the refuge of the Draenei (and Magtheridon himself an agent of the Legion), Kil'jaeden kept at least half an eye on the torn planet. Quickly uncovering what had happened (or perhaps watching all along), the Deceiver once again appeared in front of Illidan and commanded him to return to the icy continent to finish what he had started (citing that his new servitors showed "some promise"; while Kil'jaeden probably didn't buy Illidan's story, he knew that his best bet in destroying the traitor still lay in Illidan), and told him that if he failed again, he would face his "eternal wrath." Current Activities For now, however, Illidan has failed, and the Lich King persists, having cheated The Deceiver by possessing Arthas. However, Kil'jaeden, being an ever-scheming Eredar, likely had another plan in waiting. Though he rarely appears to personally take part in battles, it is rather likely that a plan is already in progress to take vengeance upon his enemies. Kil'jaeden has taken personal command of the Burning Legion. It remains a mystery as to why he has not yet taken any action against Illidan for his failure. Exactly what his reaction to the Draenei not only surviving, but joining the Alliance, is unclear. However, it's likely to be quite unpleasant. Great thanks to http://www.lunarfalls.com/WarCraft/character_hk.html#K www.lunarfalls.com for the vital framework of the article. Powers The exact powers at the Deceiver's command are unknown. As his ultimatum to Illidan and his appearance to Gul'dan exemplifies, he is a master of illusions, but assuming that is the limit to his power is a grave mistake. Kil'jaeden probably has all the powers of a normal Eredar warlock... times a thousand. The exact power levels, of course, and the precise abilities, remain unknown. However, Kil'jaeden's true powers lie not within the boundaries of physical and magical ability, but in the mind. His unrivalled cunning placed him first in position in the ranks of the Burning Legion, and so aptly gave him the title of the Deceiver. it has also been speculated that each of the Eredar's leaders possessed an artifact of particular power, and that Kil'jaeden's is an instrument, such as a drum. It might be interesting to note that Kil'jaeden also leaves fiery track marks when he walks, just like Illidan. This can be seen during "Illdan's Task" in the ''Curse of the Blood Elves (WCIII:TFT), when Illidan recalls his encounter with the demon. At the point, Illidan didn't have the horns or the footprints that he possessed in expansion set. Rather than a continuity error, it is probable that Illidan gained those only after that encounter, along with the "Orb of Kil'jaeden".'' Misc. Like most demons, Kil'jaeden's original position in Warcraft lore was a minor one; in this case, he was the tutor of Gul'dan, one of the major characters in Warcraft II. After the role of Sargeras was built up from a footnote to that of the major lore antagonist, Kil'jaeden's role was also increased, to the extent that he is now one of the most major behind-the-scenes villians. In fact, only Sargeras himself holds a more constant and terrifying presence within the lore (the Old Gods having acted against Azeroth directly). There is a location in the Hellfire Peninsula in Outland known as the Throne of Kil'Jaeden. It is here that Lord Kazzak - a lieutenant of the Burning Legion - can be found. The novel Rise of the Horde reveals that this is where the orcs drank the blood of Mannoroth. Gul'dan named it Kil'jaeden's throne. Category:Eredar Category:Burning Legion Category:Old Heroes Category:Warcraft III